A Promise Kept
by charmed1k
Summary: Before he dies in the events of Chosen, Spike makes Buffy a promise that he will come back to her no matter what happens. And he does. Some chapters have strong adult content. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

A/N: Prologue...kinda slow, set the night before the final events of Chosen. This chapter is Rated PG, Later chapters getting into NC17.

PROLOGUE

----------------------------

Spike lay there listening to the rain as it beat on the room of the summers' house. The rain didn't bother him--he'd spent many nights in rainstorms, searching for victims, when their cries and screams were softened by the sound of rain. He and Dru would go all around the city, looking to cause destruction and death.

But his newly acquired soul and his love for the slayer kept him from all of that. He loved her with all of his body and soul, yet he got nothing in return. Still, he kept on trying. Just having her trust him with all that was dear to her was plenty. He couldn't expect anymore than that.

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps above him. He quickly identified them as Buffy's. She sometimes came down into the basement in which he was staying before bed to check up on him and talk for a bit. But it was well past 2:00 AM, when she was normally asleep. he heard the basement door creak open and felt her getting nearer. He could smell the all-too-familiar combination of her perfume and shampoo as she came down the stairs.

"Hey," she said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was fumbling with her fingers nervously.

"Hey." He echoed, sitting up on his cot. "You're up late..."

"Couldn't sleep." She explained, walking over to sit beside him on his cot. "Rain was too loud."

"Aren't you a little old to be afraid of a rainstorm, love?" he teased, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Not scared, Spike. Just can't sleep with all the damned noise. You don't have to hear it banging on the roof down here, so you have no right to tease." She pouted at him, forcing him to hold himself back from leaning in a devouring her bottom lip.

"You know, you're welcome to stay down here," He offered. "I could sleep in the recliner."

Buffy hesitated. "Spike, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Nothing will happen if you don't want it to." he assured her. She smiled and nodded. He'd regained her trust..she knew she had no reason to worry. Spike reached over and grabbed his jeans, pulling them back on underneath the sheets. He stood to walk over to the chair when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"I'm not sleepy yet." She told him, pulling him down to sit next to her. "Right now I feel like talking." She said turning to face him.

They talked for a couple hours...about Dawn, Andrew, the rest of the scoobies. But mostly about the current apocalypse at hand. They discussed who's job was what, and how they were to beat it this time.

"So, what are you gonna do after we defeat this thing, love?" he asked her.

"I dunno..." She began. She hadn't really thought about it. "I'll probably leave Sunnydale." Spike's unbeating heart sunk a little at the thought of losing his slayer.

"Where you gonna go?"

"Dunno. Europe, maybe? I've always wanted to go there. Dawn would probably love it there..." She looked up at his face, sensing the worry and insecurity. She grabbed his hand, intertwining it with hers. "And I want you to come with us."

He looked up at her, disbelief in his eyes. "You do?" She nodded, smiling back at him. "But...why?" he asked her.

"We need you. I need you." She admitted, placing her other hand on theirs. "You make me feel protected...and safe." She explained. "Like you'd do anything for me."

"And I would," He said, honestly.

"And you have." she said, touching his chest. "Protecting Dawn after I died, going out and getting your soul...that was all for me. You didn't get a thing out of any of these..."

"But I did." He interrupted her. " I gained everything." he said, touching her face with the palm of his hand. "Just sitting here with you like this is all I could ever ask for, pet. You feeling that you can trust me enough for this." He gestured toward their hands. "It's what keeps me going. It's what makes me fight the good fight. I know that you'll never love me, but you trust me. Its the greatest feeling in the world, love."

"Spike, its not that I _don't_ love you. It's that I _can't_ love you." She said. "You saw what happened with Angel and Riley. Fighting along side your lover never works out...it--"

"But they _had_ their chance!" he interrupted her. "THEY both left YOU. I never have. I never will. If I'd had the cha..."

"That's why I'm not giving you the chance." She cut him off.

"Listen to yourself, Buffy. Not even two minutes ago you were glorifying me for not leaving when you died. You know that I stayed to protect the Bit, and I would do the same thing again, love. I can't stay away from you. I've come back to Sunnydale for you every time I've left...even before the chip. Buffy, I couldn't leave you if I tried." He was pleading with her now. "Buffy, please. Just give me a chance." He looked into her now watery eyes.

"And what if you don't make it, Spike?" she asked, tears falling. "I'll be going through the same damned thing again!" She looked down, trying to hide her tears.

"No...Buffy...look at me," he lifted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Even if I die tomorrow, even if I don't survive this, I'll be back. There isn't a force in this universe that can keep me from you, and you know it. Buffy, I promise. If you give me this, if you let yourself love me...I won't let you down." His own eyes began to tear up. "Please, love. Give me chance." His own tears threatened to fall, causing Buffy to lose control of her own.

He pulled her to him as she cried into his chest. He held her, soothing her with his soft words and kisses wherever he could reach. Eventually she looked up and met each one with one of her own.

"I just don't want to lose you, Spike...I _can't _lose you..." She sobbed.

"Shh...love, it's ok..." He stroked her hair, her head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Buffy..." he whispered, closing his eyes. "I won't let you down...I promise."

He held her like that all night. They both fell asleep, peacefully sleeping in the arms of the one that they loved.


	2. A Late Night Return

A/N: This chapter's a bit short...the next one will be a higher rating, with some strong sexual content, but this chapter's PG.

-------------------------------------------------

Buffy sat on her bed and marked off the day on her calendar. 82 days. 82 days since he died. She still waited for him. She'd gone to Europe, just as she said she would. The watchers council, now run by Giles and Willow, funded a large school for potential slayers, which doubled as a residence for the Scoobies and potentials. She and Faith trained the potentials, while Xander, Giles, and Willow took care of the academic classes. Andrew, and Dawn helped where they were needed, but they basically just kept everyone company.

Sometimes, Buffy could almost feel Spikes presence, which just kept her believing more and more that he would come back to her. She never once doubted it. She fell asleep everynight with tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face, remembering their last night together.

---------------------------------------------------------

Spike, although, wasn't quite as optimistic. Because he was an ensouled vampire, who killed, yet saved so many, he was stuck between heaven and hell....The Powers had never had to make a decision based on such circumstances, so they gave him a few options--he could go straight to hell, or he could undergo trials to be sent into heaven. Spike, though, chose the third option. He chose to undergo yet another set of trials to regain his earthly presence. There was no way he was breaking his promise to Buffy. But after 10 straight days of physical, emotional, and mental trials, he wasn't sure he could keep it up.

But, after he was victorious over a demon three times his size and strength, the Powers were impressed with his performance, on Earth and during these trials. A deep voice spoke up, out of nowhere. "Congratulations William...you've passed the tests. Along with being sent back to your dimension, we will fulfill one request."

Spike sighed and said, "I want you to send me straight to Buffy."

"That's your one request?" the voice asked in disbelief.

"That's all I need, mate."

"Very well. Good luck, William."

Suddenly he was on the doorstep of a very large, unfamiliar building. He stepped back and read the lettering above the front doors. "Rosenberg School for girls"

"Rosenberg..." Spike mumbled to himself, figuring that this would lead to Willow. he rang the bell and heard an all too familiar voice over the intercom.

"Rosenberg school for girls, how can I help you?" It was the voice of the younger Summers girl, Dawn.

"Hey, bit...how about you let ol' Spike in to say hello?" Seconds later, the door swung open, and the teenage girl jumped into his arms.

"OH MY GOD! SPIKE!" she exclaimed. "You did come back!" He hugged the girl in his arms.

"Yeah, Niblett. I promised." She pulled away from him, leading him inside. "Surprised?" He gave one of his famous smirks.

"Yes and no. Buffy's been sure of it...she kind of convinced us all that it would happen," She looped her arm through his, grinning, "and we've never REALLY been able to get rid of you.

Spike pretended to be busy looking at photos and art on the walls of the hallway. "Speaking of, where is your sister?" he asked, failing miserably at trying to sound casual.

"Buffy's asleep. If you want, you can go wake her up." she offered. "She's missed you a lot, Spike..."

"How long was I gone?" he asked her, looking around the empty lobby, guessing everyone was probably asleep, it being 1:30 AM, according to the large Grandfather Clock.

"About 3 months," she said. "Buffy's been counting the days...she's been waiting for you to come back..." A smile crept across his features.

"She has, huh?"

Dawn nodded, smiling at him.

"Here..." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a key, handing it to him. "Room 332." he nodded his thanks and raced up the stairs to find his Buffy. "It's on the left!" She called up after him, sitting back down at the front desk.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It took him a few minutes to find her room, it being on the third floor. When he finally found it, he hesitated outside for a minute. He could hear her relaxed breathing through the door. He quietly put the key in and turned it. Slowly and carefully, he opened the door, walked inside, and shut and locked it back. He stood in silence, watching her sleeping figure, wearing nothing but a T-shirt. He walked over to where she lay on the bed and kneeled down, kissing her lightly. She kissed him back, her eyes never opening. He wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

"I knew you'd come back," she whispered, pulling him closer. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "82 days..." She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. He bent down and kissed it away, as she scooted over for him to join her. He kicked off his boots and T-shirt, and crawled into the bed next to her warm body. She snuggled against him and kissed him. "I love you..." she whispered. Resting her head on his chest.

"I love you too." He answered. '_Maybe they did send me to heaven after all...' _he thought just before closing his eyes and falling asleep exactly how they'd spent their last night together.


	3. A Proper Welcome Home

A/N: Thanks to you guys that reviewed! Yes, this IS my first piece...well, completed and published piece anyways. I'm glad you guys are enjoying. This chapter has a mildly graphic sex scene in it, so for those of you who are offended, ADVERT YOUR EYES!

Rating: R

Chapter 2

------------------------

The next morning, Buffy awoke to Spike's eyes glued to her. "Morning," she greeted him, smiling.

"Mornin'" he answered as he kissed her lightly.

"What time is it?" she asked him, sitting up.

"Almost seven." he watched her walk around, getting her clothes, hairbrush, preparing to start her usual routine. "Have somewhere to go, Pet?" he asked her, hoping he could be her priority his first day back.

"No... I always wake up this early. It's the usual Buffy-routine." She yawned as she put her hair up in a loose bun.

"Yeah, well today's not a usual day, love." he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. "I've been gone for 82 days..." he pouted. "Didn't you miss me?"

"Oh, come on..." She rolled her eyes. "All this pouting from the man who managed to prevent the apocalypse and save all of mankind?" She pecked a kiss on his nose. "Of course I missed you." She pulled away to dress, but Spike kept a firm grip on her hips. "What, does Spikey wanna play?" She teased, running her hand down his chest, over his stomach, and onto his crotch, giving it a firm squeeze. A low growl erupted from deep in his throat at the contact. He'd couldn't contain his need for her anymore...he'd waited long enough.

He crushed his mouth to hers, exploring it with his own. She dropped the clothes she was holding to the floor, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his hand slowly up her bare thigh, causing her to moan into his mouth, as she reached down between them to undo his belt. Spike grabbed her hand in protest.

"I thought you had work to do, Pet?" He smirked. "Can't have none of that..." he said sarcastically.

"Spike...shut up." She pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. "But Buffy doesn't wanna work..." she leaned down and kissed him deeply. "Buffy wants to play."

"What, you wanna play the dominatrix, Pet?" Spike smirked, remembering how they used to do this all the time.

"Well, you must be tired from all that working to get back to me. And I haven't gotten to welcome you home properly." She crushed her mouth to his again, pulling off his belt and tossing it aside. She slowly unbuttoned his jeans, slipping her hand inside. "Don't YOU wanna play?" she pouted, running her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned in pleasure at the feel of her tiny hand around him. "I'll take that as a yes..." she smiled positioning herself on top of him.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded, and was quickly completely engulfed in her heat. As she started to move, they locked eyes again. "I love you." she whispered, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of him filling her again.

"I love you too," He answered, moaning with pleasure. She started to ride him faster, causing him to grip her hips and thrust upward to meet each of her movements. She reached down and gripped the sheets for support and leverage as she moved harder and faster down onto him, making him go all the way into her, pushing against her womb.

Before she knew what was happening, Spike had them flipped around, so he could be on top. "My turn..." he said, pounding into her hard and fast, eliciting small moans and cries from her with every thrust. She came hard and fast, all of her inner muscles tightening around him, until he soon followed, gripping the sheets beneath them to keep from screaming out her name.

He came back down, collapsing on top of Buffy. "I love you..." he sighed, kissing her softly and laying on her chest.

"Love you too." She kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. It had been so long since he's been this close to him, she forgot how good it felt. "You just want to sleep for a while?" she asked him, ready to spend all day in bed with him if he desired.

"Haven't slept for 82 days, Pet, and then THAT. Sleep sounds pretty good about now, Love."

"It does..." she agreed, closing her eyes next to him. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm open to any suggestions you guys have for me...I'm kinda stumped on how to start the next chapter. I love feedback!


	4. Welcoming Party

A/N: I REALLY appreciate all the reviews! An author's main purpose of writing is so that others will enjoy their work. Feedback is like chocolate, and praise is even better! Like chocolate with caramel! So if you read this fic, submit a review. Reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy I write more and faster! And it gives me an idea on what to include in the next chapters.

This chapter is only PG, but has some really fluffy Spuffyness, so enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

"Morning!" Dawn greeted Willow as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Dawnie," Willow said, heading towards the coffee maker. "What's up?"

"You'll never guess who showed up here last night," Dawn said, grinning insanely.

"More potentials?" Willow sat down with her freshly poured cup of coffee.

"Guess again."

"WAAAAY too tired for guessing games, Dawnie." She rubbed at her eyes.

"Buffy was right...he came back." Dawn jumped up and clapped her hands, as if it was just sinking in.

Willow looked at her, not knowing what she was talking about. "Who came ba....Spike?!!" Willow's eyes widened as Dawn nodded.

"In the flesh. Undead flesh, but still....flesh. 100% real." Dawn added.

"Does Buffy know?"

"He's been with her all night...I'm pretty sure she's noticed."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Well, have you talked to her?"

"Nope. I figure Spike knows what he's doing so...." Dawn shrugged.

Willow nodded in agreement, playing with a loose thread on the table cloth.

"I think she really loves him, Dawnie."

"I KNOW she does." Dawn answered.

"So who else knows?" Willow asked.

"Nobody. I didn't tell Xander this morning...I'm not sure how he would take it."

"Yeah...he was still really worked up about what happened. You know how protective he is of Buffy," Willow stood up for Xander, even though she disagreed with the way he acts about Spike. "But that was a long time ago, and he's changed. Xander just needs to admit it. Dawnie, we all know what he did for us all. He's more than redeemed himself over the past few years, and we all know how much he loves her. And I sure as hell know what it's like to lose someone you love. And Buffy kept her faith in him, even when she didn't have to, and look at where it's gotten her." Willow smiled, thinking about how happy this will make the both of them. "They both deserve to be happy. They've done so much for other people."

Dawn nodded her agreement. They sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about how things will change for the better now that Spike was back. "C'mon...lets go get breakfast!" Dawn said, walking toward the kitchen, Willow following behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke up a couple of hours later to see a sleeping Spike. She stood up slowly, trying not to wake him. She watched him sleep as she put her clothes on, before quietly taking the key from her dresser and leaving the room, locking it behind her.

She walked down the stairs, pulling her hair up into a bun as she went. Her whole mind and body were content...after all that time, he did come back. As badly as she had treated him, he still loved her enough to give her a chance at loving him.

Although they had gotten physical again, it was so much more than it used to be...or more than she would have ever let it be before. She'd let all of her feelings show that morning. She'd looked into her eyes, as she'd always refused to do. She'd stroked his hair as he drifted asleep. She'd watched him sleep for what felt like forever before she fell asleep herself. She never would've guessed that something as absurd as letting herself love him could feel this good...no..._perfect_.

As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Willow, Dawn, and Xander sitting at the table talking. "Hey guys," She said, immediately knowing which of the three knew he was back. She walked over to sit next to her younger sister. Dawn tried to hide her huge smile, waiting until Buffy was ready to spill the news to Xander.

"Hey, Buff, how's it going?" Xander asked, sipping his coffee.

"Great! How about you?" She beamed at him, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Well, it's nice to see chipper-Buffy this morning..." He said, smiling at her. "There something I should know about? Or someone?" He said, teasing. Buffy had yet to even _mention_ any men, yet alone _date_ anyone.

"Actually, yeah." She said, deciding that it was as good a time as any. "It's a someone...."

"Ah...the Buffster's got a new boyfriend. Finally..." He nodded, wiggling his eyebrows. "What's he like? Do I know him?"

"Yeah....you know him." Dawn added, grinning at Buffy, the suspense killing her.

"Who is it?" Xander asked, setting down his coffee mug and leaning his arms on the table top.

"He came back, Xand." Buffy smiled. "Just like he promised."

Xander's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Sp...Spike?!" He asked. "When did this happen?"

"Last night." Dawn piped in again. "Well....REALLY early this morning."

"Wow..." Xander cleared his throat. "Just.....wow." Xander sat there in shock for a moment, before saying, "So where is Deadboy Jr. now?"

"Sleeping." Buffy said. "He should be up soon." She said, just as they heard footsteps on the stairs. They all looked up in silence as Spike walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." He said casually, sitting down next to Dawn, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Uh...morning!" Willow said cheerfully. "Do you want anything? We have coffee and jelly donuts....no blood though," She said, an apologetic look on her face.

"'s okay, Red. Coffee sounds great!" He smiled at her, and looked over at Xander who was still staring in disbelief. "And how's life treatin' you, Harris?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "You back with Anya yet?" He was surprised not to see her at his hip...he knew their seperation couldn't last long.

Xander winced at the sound of her name. "No." He said, firmly. "Anya didn't make it." He looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry, Mate." Spike said, sadly, reaching over to pat his shoulder. "I know what that's like...losing someone you love..." he looked over at Buffy, remembering what it was like when she had died those years ago. He was upset to hear that such a lively person hadn't made it. It wasn't fair that he got to come back to Buffy when Xander couldn't get his Anya back. He shook the thought out of his head, knowing that he shouldn't feel guilty for getting another chance at a relationship with Buffy, and that it likely wasn't a subject Xander was too fond of.

"So...what're you guys doing today?" Buffy asked, changing the subject.

"Mall." Willow and Dawn replied in unison, causing a fit of giggles between the two of them. "And we're dragging Xander along with." Willow added.

"Speaking of which, we should get going..." Xander glanced at his watch, standing up. "It's nice to see you again..." he looked at Spike. "Really." He looked over and gave Buffy an encouraging smile, and walked out of the kitchen toward the front door, with the girls following after.

"Well, that was...different." Buffy said, standing up and walking over to Spike, kissing him lightly before sitting in his lap.

"Yeah..." He agreed, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Hated to hear about Anya. Adorable that one. A bit shallow, but..." He sighed, resting his chin on her head. "What about the others? Giles, Faith? That annoying, squeaky kid?"

Buffy chuckled. "Andrew's okay...He's trying to get his own demon hunting gig. And Giles and Faith are okay...they're in LA right now...Working an assignment with Angel." She cuddled into him. "Not much slaying needed in any specific place right now. Vampire here, Schloruck there...no big."

"Still go out patrolling, love?" he asked her, wondering if she gave up her slayer gig entirely.

"Nah...I basically train the slayers here. That's what this school was built for."

Spike nodded, kissing the top of her head. "'s good to hear, pet." He said, knowing that she could actually relax for the first time in nearly 10 years. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying finally being together.

"Love you." Buffy whispered, putting her hand on his.

"Love you too." he answered, sighing at how great it was to be able to add that word into it.

"Let's go back to bed...." She said, pulling her head up and looking at him suggestively.

Spike chuckled. "Sure love...whatever you want." She stood up, pulling him up with her. They got to the bottom of the stairs when Buffy turned back around to look at him.

"Spike..." She started, looking up at him. "How....?" She asked.

"How what, Pet?" He asked, confused.

"How'd you come back to me?" She asked him wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We'll talk about it later love," He said, picking her up into his arms with a grin. "After round two." She laughed as he carried her up the stairs toward her bedroom.


End file.
